The Fast and The Furious
by MidnightRaven323
Summary: "Akatsuki don't hang with Snakes". Hebi and Akatsuki have been rival gangs since anyone could remember,most disputes are settled on the road via Street Races.But what happens when a member from both gangs take interest in each other?Gangs/Street Racers Modern AU SasukeXRen(OC)T-M for future themes
1. Racers At The Ready

**Here's the other story idea I had about the Rival Gangs one :) I decided to mix in the idea I had for Street Racers and so was born a new SasuRen story from yours truly :P**

**Disclaimer:I'll only say this once,I do not own and all things recognizable belong to their respective owners. I only own the plot as well as the few OCs that regularly pop up. But I most definitely own Hatake Ren.  
**

**The Fast And The Furious   
**

It was late at night,no one should be awake at this time right?Wrong.

Tonight,a crowd had gathered near the out-skirts of the shopping district. The thrum of engines roared through the night as more people came to watch the race. One of the car's stereos were busting out Hip-Hop beats into the night. Already,a few people had set up 'Road Closed' signs around the surrounding area.

Why?Well the answer was simple:Street Race.

The people that had gathered consisted of quite a few scantily dressed women,guys dressed as gangsters,as well as handful acting like a camera crew. However,most of the people gathered consisted of of actual gang members.

That wasn't so strange,but the reason the crowd was livelier than usual was because that instead of the normal races that were held throughout Japan,this race consisted solely on gang members from the gangs known as Konoha,Suna,Akatsuki,and last of all,Hebi.

Three racers had already lined up their cars at the starting line,the first was a dark red Mercedes-Benz Gullwing. Leaning against the car was it's owner,a red-head clad in ripped jeans and a blood-red T-shirt. He also had the kanji for 'Love' tattooed in red ink on his forehead and went by the name of Sabaku Gaara, who was a part of Suna. Gaara was the youngest son of the Head of Sabaku corps,he also had an older brother named Kankuro and an older sister names Temari.

The second was a grey Ford Mustang that had the symbol of Konoha painted on the left side,close to the back wheel. The owner of this car was a spiky-haired brunette,he had fang-shaped tribal tattoos on his cheeks and feral looking eyes. This guy was Inuzuka Kiba and was currently checking the engine to his ride. He was part of the Konoha gang. Kiba was currently next-in-line for the Inuzuka corps after his older sister,Hana,deceided that she didn't want to be the heiress and turned that responsibility over to her brother.

The last car present was parked beside Kiba's Mustang,and was a sleek black Chevrolet Camaro. The owner of this car however,was a silver-haired woman clad in ripped skinny jeans,stiletto combat boots and black belly top that showed a swirling tattoo around her belly button and stomach**(A/N For those of you who haven't read my other stories,this was basically suppose to show her Bijuu's seal but this is a Modern AU so that won't be necessary)** Her name was Hatake Ren and belonged to Akatsuki. Ren was the second child of Sakumo Hatake and Hitomi Jigoku,and the younger sister of Hatake Kakashi. She was currently half leaning,half sitting on the hood of her Camaro,waiting for the last person to join the race like Gaara and Kiba.

The crowd was getting restless and the Gangs that the racers belonged to gathered around their respective racers.

"Come on Naruto!Let's get this race going!" Kiba called over the music to the blond man clad in black and orange. Naruto was the one who organized this race today.

"Woah,woah man,hang on a second" the blonde said,maneuvering his way through the restless crowd,"You guys are first wave,where's your fourth at?"

"Well...it _was_ Suigetsu but he chickened out" Gaara replied,explaining the absence of the Hebi member.

Naruto looked annoyed,"What?!" he questioned disbelievingly.

"He chickened out" Gaara repeated,getting off his car and nearing the blonde,"Why don't you run with us,Naruto?"

Naruto scoffed,"Hell no,I'm not running with y'all" he said,"And I'll tell you what,you find a fourth or you don't race,how about that?"

This time it was Kiba who spoke next,"We should find two,so we don't have to roll with Skirt over here" he jerked his head to the car beside him an laughed,_"Baka kuwa"_

The Akatsuki members behind Re all 'oohed'

Ren fumed,_"Teme baka"_ she shot back. Kiba dared called her a stupid hoe. Sure she was the only female racer and respected gang member,so what?

Naruto sighed exasperatedly as the two racers began to argue and throw curses at each other in Japanese,"Woah,wait a second,wait a second" he soothed,"Why don''t I just find you all a fourth and we settle this on the streets"

"Bring him on" Ren accepted.

"Anybody I want?"Naruto asked.

"_Hai_" Kiba nodded.

"No matter who it is?" continued Naruto.

"Yeah" Kiba said,"As long as he's from Hebi"

Naruto smirked before taking a couple steps away and dialing a number on his Iphone.

"_Yo_" a voice answered on the other side.

"Hey Teme,you wanna race tonight?" Naruto asked,"The prize is the new Dodge Charger"

_"Yeah,you know I could always use a new car"_

Naruto smiled in victory,"You got five minutes"

_"Alright,I'll be there,see ya Dobe"_

Naruto smirked and hung up,"THE RACE STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!" he declared.

"YEEEAAAHHH!" The crowd cheered. A few members from Konoha quickly drew the starting line.

* * *

"Alright guys,let's do this!" Ren announced,turning back to her Camaro,"Oi Sasori,am I ready to go yet?" she asked Akatsuki's resident Mechanic and Puppet Maker.

The short red-head nodded and backed away.

"You think your gonna win baby?" Gaara's girlfriend,Matsuri,perched herself in his lap.

"What do you think?" Gaara retorted.

Matsuri smiled.

"Oi Skirt!" Kiba shouted to Ren.

"What,do you want Mutt?" Ren asked defensively.

Kiba grinned,showing off his pointed canines,"May the best _man_ win"

* * *

As the minutes ticked by,the crowds cheering died down as the roar of a powerful engine edged closer to the starting line. The crowd parted as the car came closer,revealing a black and blue Nissan Skyline making it's way to where the three other racers were.

"There's our fourth right there" Naruto smirked proudly.

"Shit" Ren swore,putting her hand son her hips,"It's Sasuke"

Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi's younger brother and the second-born son of the renowned Uchiha Clan. Sasuke was one of the best most drivers out there,ruthless and deadly he was when it came to races. Not to mention drop-dead gorgeous.

Gaara shook his head as the Uchiha continued to rev his engine. Kiba merely laughed as the Uchiha pulled up beside him.

Sasuke revved his engine one more time before stepping out of his car. The crowd began to go crazy,this was the moment they've been waiting for.

Sasuke gave his competition the once-over. Going over Kiba,Gaara,then Ren.

"Sup Ren" he greeted.

"Sup Lightning" Ren said back,using his old nickname.

One of the Akatsuki spoke up and glared at Sasuke. It was the one with the silver hair and pink eyes, " Fuck off Uchiha,Akatsuki doesn't hang with Snakes"

Sasuke smirked then turned back to Naruto,"Why don't we kick it up a notch?" The raven though it would be fun if they got a little money involves,knowing full well that it was because of money that most people raced.

Kiba immediately objected,"Hang on,no one said anything about raising the stakes"

Sasuke exchanged looks with Naruto before striding over to wear the brunette was,"Well then,if you're not game enough to do it then why don't you ask these nice people here,"he jerked his head to the other racers,"to back off the line so you can go home"

The crowed 'oohed'

Sasuke stared down at Kiba challengingly,when Naruto stood beside him with his arms crossed.

Kiba looked back and forth between the two gang leaders,he was surprised Naruto would side with the Uchiha over his own gang. He sighed in defeat,"Okay,let's say...$3,500 plus the Dodge Charger" he proposed.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded in approval before leaving. Naruto went back to the starting line for the race to start while Sasuke went back to his Skyline.

"$3,500,huh?" Gaara asked the blonde.

"Either that or you can go home" Naruto replied.

"And face Temari's wrath?Not likely" the red-head scoffed and handed over the money,"It's all there" he said before getting in the drivers seat.

"Better be" Naruto said,walking off to collect the rest of the money from Ren next,"You too,Ren-chan" Naruto said,putting his hand through the Camaro's open window.

"Tch,here" she said,slapping a wad of cash into the blonde's hand.

"Alright" Naruto laughed.

* * *

The crowd's sound increased as the racers began to rev their powerful engines.

"Alright,back up,back up,let's go!" Naruto backed away the crowd.

The crowd gasped as a blast of blue flame burst out from the Uchiha's exhaust pipe,exiting from his NOS tank.

"Exactly,back up before you all turn to barbeque!" Naruto said,pushing the crowd back further,"Okay back up,back,up. Get off the street, let's go!" he commanded,pushing the people back until the street was clear and the bystanders were safely away from the cars,"Everybody get your heads real clear alright?" he called to everyone,holding his arms outstretched to keep them off the road.

VRRROOOOMMM!VRRROOOMMM!

The revving of the engines really got the crowd louder.

"Ready?!" he asked,pointing to Ren,who revved her engine in response.  
"Ready?!" he pointed to Kiba,who did the same.  
"Ready?!" he repeated to Gaara,who also revved.  
"Ready?!" he asked Sasuke,who also revved in response.

Now it was game time. Naruto raised his arm to get them started.

"GO!"

* * *

**And that's the first chapter done :)****BTW a NOS Tank stands for Nitrous Oxide Systems,it makes the car go faster. REVIEW!  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	2. The Race Is On

**Chapter 2!**

**The Fast And The Furious   
**

As soon as Naruto said go,the race was on. Each racer accelerated as soon as the race began.

The crowd ran after the cars,screaming their hearts out as the roar of the engines were heard for at least a mile. The noises were deafening.

Sasuke accelerated again,smirking as he hit 80mph. He frowned as he saw Gaara smirk behind him and activated his Nitro,cutting in front of Sasuke and leaving the Uchiha in the dust.

The other racers followed his example and pushed on faster and faster. But now Gaara was in the lead,followed by Sasuke,Kiba and then Ren.

Sasuke kicked it up a notch and continued to bump into Gaara's rear,the red-head frowning as he was pushed to the side as Sasuke pulled up beside him.

"Hell no!" Gaara swore as they headed into prime drifting zone.

As the first curve came,it was a left turn. The four racers braced themselves and turned their wheels right as they made the curve. If there was one thing they all knew it was this :If you're going hard enough Left,you'll find yourself turning Right.

"You ain't passin' me Sasuke,you ain't passin' me" Gaara said,checking his rear view mirror and accelerated,"Told you you weren't gonna pass me!" he shouted.

Kiba laughed as he saw Ren behind him from his side-mirror.

"Move Bitch!" she yelled and tried to by-bass him.

They all hit the breaks and turned left again before accelerating once the drift was over. Gaara growled as Sasuke kept bumping into his rear,making him loose control for a few moments.

"Ha!" Kiba laughed as Ren made an attempt to cut in front of him.

Now Gaara and Sasuke were battling it out,every time Sasuke would try to over-take,Gaara would always bump him back.

Kiba began to shout at Ren,"You ain't gonna beat me girl!Not tonight,nuh-uh!"

Ren smirked,"Be a good dog and bend over boy" she activated her Nitro and accelerated,spouting red-coloured flame then crashing into Kiba's rear.

"Damn girl!" Kiba growled.

Meanwhile,Gaara and Sasuke were still head to head.

"Last turn,last turn!" Gaara muttered to himself,turning again.

However,he made a mistake and left a too open gap when he curved.

"Ha!Too wide!" Sasuke smirked and used Gaara's mistake to his advantage,using that moment to over-take.

"Home stretch,home stretch..." Gaara muttered as the four of them headed into the last stretch of the race. As a final resort,he used a burst of Nitro and whizzed past the Uchiha.

Behind them,Kiba and Ren made the last turn,however,Kiba made the same mistake Gaara did and left to wide a space.

"Fuck!" he swore when Ren whizzed past him.

"Ha!Yes!" she cheered,accelerating again to catch up to Gaara and Sasuke.

Now all that was left was the bridge.

* * *

On the other side of the bridge,the crowd had gathered at what was the finish line.

Naruto pulled out his phone and shouted into it,"Hit it now Choji!" he said.

The bystanders gasped as bridge began to rise and both side formed a sort of ramp. This was what it did when a large ship had to pass through.

"How's that for a finale?" Naruto asked the crowd.

Oh how the racers would be in for a surprise.

* * *

"Damnit" Gaara cursed,seeing the bridge in front of them.

"Bridge..." Sasuke growled.

Gaara was the first to use Nitro and accelerated 'til he was pushing 150 mph. Sasuke did the same and with a determined look,he pushed on.

All too soon,the gap approached to quickly.

Both cars were suspended in mid air for a few seconds and the thrill was exhilarating.

They came back down on the other side,Sasuke smiled victoriously,clearing the 15m gap. Gaara breathed out a sigh of relief after clearing the jump,however,it was short lived.

He had pushed on too fast and was loosing control. Sparks flew from his wheels as he struggled to gain control of his car,but it was futile.

"Shit!" he swore as he spun off to the side and crashed into wire fencing near a billboard sign,"Urgh!" he groaned as he was thrown forward,his seat-belt the only thing keeping him in his seat.

The next person to see the bridge was Ren.

She shook her head and pressed the button to activate her Nitro. Her engine roared to life as she whizzed ahead with blood red flames of Nitro blasting from her exhaust.

Kiba's eyes widened when he saw the raised bridge,"Hell no!" he said,pulling over and coming to a stop.

"WOOOOO!" Ren shouted,soaring through the air,"In your face Kiba!"

She touched down on the other side,thankful for the shock-absorbers Sasori had installed. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

The crowd cheered loudly as Sasuke came to a stop at the finish line. He smirked as he got out of his Skyline and looked at Naruto with an 'I told you so' look on his face.

Naruto nodded in approval and gave him the thumbs up sign.

From where Gaara had crashed,the red-head rubbed his sore back as he stepped out of his wrecked car,_'Kankuro will kill me...'_

The next car to come to the finish line was Ren's Camaro. She leaned out of her open window and gave Sasuke the head's up in congratulations.

"And that concludes tonight's race!" Naruto announced,stepping up to Sasuke with the cash and keys in hand as the crowd gathered around him and his car.

"Nice one Teme" Naruto laughed,handing over the cash as well as the keys to the prize Dodge Charger.

Sasuke accepted them and smirked,"Thanks for the invite Dobe" he said,giving Naruto some of his prize money.

Naruto grinned and held up the money,"You guys see this?!" he asked the crowd,"This is called 'Mutual Respect',don't forget about the after-party later!" he shouted as the bystanders began to disperse.

* * *

"Well played,Uchiha"

Sasuke turned around to see Ren standing behind him with a smirk playing on her features.

"Going to last names,eh Hatake?" Sasuke asked playfully,"And I thought we could catch up at the after-party"

Ren rolled her eyes,"You heard Hidan: 'Akatsuki don't hang with Snakes'" she quoted,"Besides...it's time to run" she said,retreating back to where Akatsuki was gathered with their cars.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he called to her.

She laughed and nodded her head to the right before jogging back to her car.

Just as she entered,a police car pulled up near them and the crowd went frantic and everyone scattered at all sides. Those who were lucky enough to already be in their rides revved their engines and fled into the night.

Sasuke shook his head and maneuvered his way through the frantic rush of people and started up his car before finding away that wasn't already blocked by police cars.

"Catch you later Uchiha!" Ren shouted as she sped past him in a blur along with the rest of her gang.

Sasuke swore and revved his engine before high-tailing it out of there,he could see more police were already on their way and Hebi was quickly escaping the scene.

"Jugo!" Sasuke shouted,tossing the keys to his new Dodge Charger to the muscular man. Jugo nodded in understanding before racing to the Uchiha's new car.

It was a good thing Sasuke didn't forget his prize. But now it was in trouble if Jugo got caught by the Cops...

Oh who cares,they would all catch up at the party.

* * *

**That's the second chapter done,the next will be the after-party,any ideas on what could happen next?I want to get at least 2-3 reviews on this chapter before I write the next one,so REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	3. Reaquaintance

**Sorry for the super late update!This will probably be the only one in a month or so,since I'm starting highschool tomorrow! This chapter is mostly from Sasuke's POV.  
**

**The Fast And The Furious   
**

Once the loud,blaring sirens of the police cars faded from hearing,Sasuke pulled over to the side the deserted road. Silencing his engine,the Uchiha closed his eyes to listen for any other noises that would alert him to anyone else's presence. For a few moments,he could here nothing save for the faint breeze blowing through and the fain hum of cars on the ever-active motorway some ways off.

Satisfied that he had lost the cars that had once tailed him,he slowly drove onto the road and took the route to a place near the edge of town.

As Sasuke left behind the nightlife of the shopping district,the glass structures of malls,cafes and restaurants eventually gave way to pubs,bars and general riff-raff. Taking a road to the right,he saw his destination at the end of the street.

At the end of the road,was a large warehouse that use to be used for storage,but it had been abandoned years ago. Since then,the warehouse had been set up as a club called Bloody Mist. Fitting since every once in awhile,the smoke machines placed on the club ceiling would release red odor-less smoke.

Parked out front were already cars from the race earlier that night and at the door were two bouncers,Izumo and Kotetsu. Parking his Skyline between his prize Dodge Charger that Jugo drove here and Suigetsu's purple Subaru,Sasuke go out of his car and nodded to Izumo and Kotetsu before entering the club.

* * *

The first thing that greeted him was the sound,the speakers lining the walls were blasting out 'Bringing Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake.

"Oi Teme!" Naruto bounded up to the Uchiha's side with a beer in hand,draping one arm over the raven's shoulders before leading him to sit down on one of the bar stools,with their backs leaning against the bar,"You'd be surprised how much you've missed out here,how was America?"

The Uchiha vaguely recalled the business trip to Los Angeles that his parents had taken him to,but not Itachi,allowing the elder some time alone. Taking a good look around,Sasuke noticed quite a few new faces,but all of he newbies recognized him.

"I've only been gone a year,care to reacquaint me with everyone?" Sasuke drawled,snatching the bottle out of the blonde's hands before taking a swig himself.

Naruto grinned,snatching back his drink before pointing out the gangs that had raced,"Well,my gang is still the same" he began,pointing in the direction of Konoha,the gang taking up a corner. "Suna is the same as well,though Temari and Shikamaru have hooked up"

"Inter-gang relationships aren't exactly supported" Sasuke pointed out,to which Naruto shrugged,saying that he didn't mind.

"Eh,leave them for now" Naruto dismissed,"Suigetsu was handling Hebi, and you've got three new hoodrats by the way,two red-heads and a raven" he pointed to three girls grinding against Sakon,Suigetsu and Zaku.

"Sluts" Sasuke deadpanned,but left them be,as long as they left him alone,he'd let them stay -for now.

"The red-head with the glasses with Suigetsu is Karin,she's actually one of your fangirls,your lucky she hasn't seen you yet" Naruto said,ordering another beer,"The one with long as black hair is Kin,she and Shikamaru actually had a spat a while back,and the other red-head is Tayuya,a spitfire girl with a mouth that could put a sailor to shame"

"As for Akatsuki..."Naruto continued,"They have new members - three in fact" the blonde nodded to the other side of the club,where there were long,circular couches around a circle table. There,the members of Akatsuki sat around -except for their elusive leader- either with drinks in their hands or just talking and observing everyone else.

"Three?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yep" Naruto first pointed to a man with silver hair and pink eyes,wearing nothing under the opened black leather jacket with Akatsuki's red-cloud on the back,"That's Yuga Hidan,a Jashinist. I wouldn't want to be around him when it comes to a fight,I'd prefer not to be covered in blood" Next,Naruto pointed to a long-haired blonde with blue eyes sitting beside a red-head,who Sasuke new to be Sasori,"That's Iwa Deidara,he's a bomber and an arsonist. Ino told me they're actually related - third cousins,once removed" he commented,before pointing to the third person,a familiar head of silver hair. "And we both already know Hatake Ren,sister of Hatake Kakashi and daughter of the deceased Hatake Sakumo. She's the sneakiest one of the bunch,unless you count that Zetsu guy,he scares the shit out of me"

Sasuke nodded,observing the three as they conversed with each other,"Damn,I remember her from Elementary school ,the girl with cropped hair and was almost as timid as Hinata" he commented,"Who knew that she'd be part of _Akatsuki_ of all things,much less be so sexy..."

Naruto laughed,patting the Uchiha good naturedly on the back,"Dude,don't let Kakashi hear you say that,he'll beat you to a bloody pulp. Besides,I thought Hebi and Akatsuki were 'Rivals'"

Sasuke smirked,moving around in his seat to get more comfortable,"We are,that doesn't mean I can't appreciate what the other side has to offer"

"Ooooh" Naruto smirked,"Gotta resist temptation,Teme"

Sasuke rolled his eyes,"Tch"

From the corner of his eye,something caught the Uchiha's interest. A scantily cloud woman in blue with blue hair that had an origami rose in it approached the other group. Naruto stopped chattering when he saw that the raven was no longer paying attention to him.

* * *

"The boss is here"

Those four words made Akatsuki freeze - causing a shot glass to spill - and they looked at the bluenette with cautious expressions. The leader only ever called for them for three reasons:

1)A gang meeting.

2)A mission assignment,meaning anything that had to do with other gangs or crime.

Or 3)He had someone that needed to be 'erased' meaning there was someone he wanted gone for good. 'For good' meaning every single detail,papers,information and contacts were to be completely obliterated and removed from the face of the earth.

"Any reason why?" Kisame questioned lowly,eyes sweeping around the area for any unwanted eavesdroppers.

"A little warning next time would have been nice" Ren muttered,handing a napkin to the blonde across the table,who hastily cleaned up the spilled liquid from his glass.

"Doesn't matter" Sasori sighed,pushing back a few strands of his crimson hair,"He's here now,and I don't like to keep people waiting"

With that unspoken agreement,the nine of them rose and followed Konan wordlessly to where their leader was waiting.

* * *

"Looks like they've been called for" Naruto muttered,seeing the blue-haired woman say a few short words to the gang,making them stop their activities and pay close attention.

They exchanged wary glances at each other before following the bluenette as she led them near the back of the club and up the stairs to the area that over-looked the entire club.

Pushing a black curtain to the side,the Akatsuki members disappeared from view into a curtained off area. The last to follow was Ren,who spared a look back into the club. Onyx eyes clashed against Sasuke's own pools midnight black for a split second before the eye contact was lost when Ren disappeared from sight.

Before the blue-haired woman from earlier closed the open curtains once again,the Uchiha swore he never felt more intimidating in his life when he caught sight of the ringed eyes of Akatsuki's elusive leader,smoking a cigar then blowing out the smoke before all of them were gone from sight.

Pein was someone you'd best be wary of.

* * *

**Sorry again for not updating and that this was kind of rushed,the next chapter will be from Ren's POV and will show why Pein called for Akatsuki. REVIEW PLZ!I want at least three for the next chapter to be up.**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


End file.
